Naruto: Brother of Negi Springfield
by CosmicFire
Summary: When Naruto leaves his world, He goes to Makyo (i think that is it) for 100,000 years, only to be summoned into the Negiverse. Naruto then becomes the adopted brother of Negi. Watch as they face the craziness of Mahora Acadamy. Will be smart, non-idiotic, Rinni-Sharingan weilding, awesome Naruto. Am currently re writing this story cause I kinda wrote it in less then an hour so...


**Yo! first time doing a crossover. hope you will like it. also check out my other stories Naruto: Life as a Video Game or Naruto: The Fogotten Twisted reveiw my story so i can no whether to discontinue or not. 'Cause whats the point if no one likes it?**

**_IMPORTANT IMFORMATION!_**

**_ Instead of fixing the seal, Minato instead made a new seal that made Naruto absorb the kyuubi instantly making him kyuubi. After the battle with pain was over with Naruto, who was distracted, did not notice the fact Kakashi was kidnapped by Akatsuki who was reformed by Edo Tensei used by Kabuto. So after he had found out, he was given a slip of paper with the terms of how he could get Kakashi back from Akatsuki, which was all just a trap._**

**_Also if I got the Negima! part of the story wrong, then to bad._**

* * *

_ Story start_

We look down from the dark ominous sky above to see a fallen Naruto, laying in the center of what had to be called a war zone (technically it was so...), surrounded by enemies. They were Tobi, Madara, Sasuke, the eight other jinchuurikis, the ressurected Akatsuki, Kabuto, and suprisingly enough Kakashi.

The reason Kakashi was attacking was that he was caught by Tobi's genjutsu, making him unaware of what he was doing.

"Hahaha, did you seriously think you could take us on? You are more stupid then i thought you were. But seriously, i have to thank you for handing over the last Biju to me.", Tobi laughed.

He was happy because he had sealed the other eight Biju inside of his stomach, similiar to Naruto, so that they were easier to keep and control, plus it doesnt hurt to have a back up plan incase he was injured.

"Hehe, ahahahaha!" Naruto suddenly laughed out."hehe,did you seriously think that I, the new Kyuub," cue several wide eyes and jaw drops, " would come without a back up plan?" He chuckled out."if you did then you are a total fool. Also i cant beleive that your 'Almighty sharingan' couldnt noticethat i was practically made of of only youkai like the all Bijus. Let me show you proof of my power."

Naruto pulled on his chakra and forced it into the seal. "Forbidden Uzumaki Technique: Abysmal Absorbtion Texhnique!{I made it up myself :)}

The seal on Naruto's stomach started glowing a dark black and red color. Naruto was then surrounded by red and white chakra( Yin and Yang chakra) that slowly started swirling around his stomach's seal, causing a vacuum effect.

"Behold the ultimate technique of the Uzumaki. It is capable of absorbing anything, Biju or ninja, and giving the user there powers and even there Kekkei Genkei. The only downside is that you do not get stay in thus world, as a punishment from Kami and the other eternal beings" Said Naruto with a crazy/ evil gleam in his eye." Say good bye Tobi-chan, Uke-chan, and Mada-chan. I will take good care of your eyes." And with that he proceeded to absorb them all.

"Gahk *coughs up blood while choking on some*, * cough* *cough* heh heh, figures it would hurt worse then-,well anything really," Naruto said.

Pain suddenly shot through his eyes. "Ugh, dang this hurts." His eyes were changing from his natural blue to a dark red color. It soon gained what looked like a six point star with three of the points longer than the others with what looks like a comma on the end with the tip of the comma being hollow. The six point star was surrounded by four rings that were of a pure black color.

Using a small water jutsu that he did not even know he had, "Must have came with the sharingan.", he looked at his new eyes

Suddenly a large buildup of power appeared in front of him, tearing through space as if a demon was trying to come out of the tear.

" Naruto, we were sent to be you-WHAT THE F*** IS THAT NARUTO!" yelled Sakura.

"That, Sakura is my ticket of this hell hole of a planet. This is the portal to the demon world Makyo (mayko?) that appears do to my technique. This shall be my new home, one more fitting for someone like me", he chuckled darkly. He turned arround slowly, "Am i not wrong Sakura

Sakura gasped as she saw his eyes. "Na-Naruto what happened to your eyes?"

"These are the gift Kami has given me for screwing with my life

_IN HEAVEN_

Kami started pouting after hearing this. "I did not screw with his life. Infact i think he had a very good life."

Kami's sister, the Shinigami sweat dropped, "Actually Sister, I agree with the boy."

"WHAT! Tell me one way i screwed with his life."

"Lets see, you made him love orange, made him seem like a fag for chasing a guy for about four years, made him kiss the same guy, made him "inlove" with that girl Sakura, and made him a complete idiot. Need I go on sister?"

"Actually I see how that could make him a little pissed."

_BACK IN THE WORLD OF PEDOPHILES AND FAGS(cough Orochimaru and Sasuke cough)_

"Goodbye Sakura. I just want you to know one thing before i leave this world," he said as he turned back around. He then started to walk towards the tear in space with an invisible smirk on his face. "I never loved you, nor will i ever."

And with that Nauto left the Elemental Nations for eternity. Not a single human soul saw Naruto for the next one hundred thousand years, in this world or others.

* * *

_IN MAKYO_

It has been one hundred thousand years since Naruto was transported to Makyo, yet he hadnt grown older in his human form. He, as he was alost double the strength of the past juubi {remember how Tobi brought the real Bijuwith him and the old Jinchuuriki who had clones of the Biju sealed within them}, had quickly gained a name that was feared. He was also on good terms with the eternal beings shockingly.

Well actually good terms was an understatement. You see Tsukiyomi godess of the moon gave him full control over her technique without the drawback and able to use it as long as he wants. Amataratsu, gave him the samething over the Amateratsu flames of hers. Same with the goddess Susanoo with her technique. Kami had increased his rinnigan to the fifth level giving him control over the souls of others and all techniques he saw. There was only one requirement to get these. That was to have an orgy with them and his shadow clones.

Needless to say the angels the next morning were surprised when the goddesess walked to what they do with a limp in their step, not to mention the angels could not sleep due to all the screams and moans.

So over all it was awesome getting new powers, plus "helping" them all on the same night was a bonus.

As he was going about his usual training, he felt a small barely noticeable tug on his body.

"Hmmm, seems some one is trying to summon me. Eh, what the hell might as well."

* * *

Arriving in front of his summoner he saw a fat chubby looking dude who looked like a clown caught with his makeup off. He had brown hair and green eyes. His attitude resembled that of a royal, though his clothes begged to differ.

"I, as your summoner, demand you to destroy this village, demon," he said with a sneer.

"Um, how about this, No." Naruto replied. He then poured youkai into his hands causing claws to grow and proceeded to cut off the mans head off with a slow (for him) cut."Well that was fun. Might as well see whats so important for someone to summon me."

Looking around, Naruto did not see anything that would make some one want to destroy the village." Hm, probably called me here for fun, disgusting human." Now do not get Naruto wrong, he did not really hate humans. It was just the fact that when they do stuff like that it made him mad.

"It looks like the village it already destroyed so whats the point in summo-"

He stopped as he saw a small child, four years old at most, surrounded by demons about to be crushed by the giant demon at the front's fist.

Pulling a sword out of his pocket dimension, that he built with his free time, he used shunshin no jutsu to teleport to the demon and cut of the whole arm off of the lessor demon.

* * *

Negi was too terrified to move, watching as the fist came nearer to pounding him in slow motion.

When the fist was just mere feet away from him, The arm just stopped moving. Then the demon roared in what sounded like pain as his arm fell onto the ground.

A Naruto appeared in front of Negi in a flash. "Hey, sorry little one. I hope you were not hur-""Wraghhhhhh!" the demon yelled in anger as he tried to make a pancake out of Naruto with his other arm.

"Excuse me will 'yah kiddo? I will deal with this guy here." And with that he proceeded to whoop him like a noob versus me in halo.

One of the other demons, seeing that the Naruto was distracted, ran at Negi hoping to kill him, when yet another person, who was in a cloak so I could not see who it was,came to stop him.

Naruto who had just beaten the strongest of the demons, proceeded to wipe out the rest.

The other man, seeing that the demons were being taken care of, turned back to Negi. "Sorry I was late...You...I see.. You are Negi?

(Skipping the emotional scene for Negi)

Nagi looked to the other man. "Hello there. I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Will you watch over my son for my by becoming his onii san?"

* * *

_Time skip_

It has been six years since that incident happened. Over the years Naruto had grown close to both Negi and his cousin Nekane.

Naruto was currently rushing through the halls. Why you might ask? Simple, because Negi was graduating today.

Cutting a sharp corner Naruto saw the room for the ceremony and ran in. He walked through the crowd to stand next to Kekane.

Negi was looking for Naruto in the crowd, but could not find him.

"Negi Springfeild!"

Walking up to receive his diploma, he saw out of the corner of his eye Naruto standing next to Nekane giving him a thumbs up and a smirk.

When the ceremony was done, he walked with Anya, Nekane, and of course Naruto down the halls toward the principals office.

Naruto put his hand on Negi's head and started ruffling his hair. "Good job squirt. So anyway, what is your job?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to look," Negi said sheepishly. Unfurling the paper, Negi saw words start to appear on the paper.

"A teacher-" Nekane started.

"In Japan!" Anya finished.

* * *

**Hey it is I, CosmicFire here with my new story. Did you enjoy it? If so then please review it. The more reviews the faster I wright. Also check out my two other stories Naruto the Forgotten: Fateful Twist and Naruto: life as a video game.**

**Later,**

**CosmisFire**


End file.
